Story Plots and Ideas
by Mega Dark Sloth
Summary: If you want to write a story, but don't have an idea or want something fresh, check this out.
1. Naruto X Naruto Crossover

Authors note (if you can call me an author :P): I have been reading fanfiction for years now, and due to that experiece, i have read a lot of intresting stories with intresting plots. However, recently i'm having trouble finding stories that hold my attention, due to either weak plots/ideas or due to bland, overused plots/ideas...

So, i've decided to get off my ass and do something about it, unfortunately, unlike my favorite author Kenichi618, i can't write for shit... But I do have some ideas that I think if a proper author used, would make interesting stories. So i'm donating my ideas. Most will be either Naruto stories, or Naruto x-overs, but i do have one completely original idea.

At the moment i only have three good ideas because i forgot the rest :P. So, as i think up more new ideas i'll update this, so check back and if one of my ideas catches your attention and you want to use it, send me a pm so that i can read what you come up with. Oh, also, if you use my idea please give me some credit, not much but at least point to where you got the idea so that others may read this and maybe be inspired.

(END AUTHORS NOTE, IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT PLEASE DO)

IDEA NUMBER 1:

A Naruto x-over with... Naruto. Bet that got your attention.

Basic plot: During the battle at the Vallley of the End, when Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori clashed, the energy created a rip in space. Like most stories, Naruto gets sucked in. When Kakashi comes, instead of being depressed that he failed Naruto like usual, he sees Naruto. But this Naruto is wearing different clothing, at first Kakashi doesn't expect much, but as they go back to the village he starts to suspect somethings up. When they get back to the village, Naruto is questioned/interogated under the basis that someone is impersonating Naruto. During the interogation, they find out that it's still Naruto, just not THEIR Naruto.

Extra info:

1: You can focus on whichever Naruto you want, or if you want, both.

2: If you can't think of a decent way to explain the rip in space, here's what my explanation would be. The Kyuubi's chakra is yang chakra, while the curse seals is yin chakra, and due to the power of both chakras, they caused the rip.

If you need any stories ideas or maybe even a beta-reader pm me.


	2. Naruto X Percy Jackson and the Olympians

IDEA NUMBER 2:

A Naruto x-over with Percy Jackson and the Olympians

If you need ideas or i didn't clarify enough, pm me.

Plot: (based after the first series of books and ignoring the second series) During the campfire sing alongs, one of the Half-bloods at Camp Half-Blood snaps. He had been there for 12 years and had gotten tired of the songs after the second year. Going on a little rant the camper (Naruto) brings suspicion onto himself from Percy. Percy asks Annabeth who he is, she tells him about Naruto. About how he is the camper who has been at Camp Half-Blood the longest and about how no one knows who his godly parent is. She then mentions that she has overheard Chiron talking to Naruto telling him he should apply himself more. Percy gets onto Naruto's case then and their in front of the whole camp and Naruto gets pissed rather quickly. He then mentions that tomorrow during the capture the flag match he would be joining the capture the flag match with the Ares Cabin. Right when the horn is blown to start the match Naruto pulls out a bow, aims straight up and launches a few arrows, then you hear loud curses through the forest. Later during the match Naruto encounters Percy and they get into a fight. Disabling Percy (use your minds as to how, but if you need an idea i have one[1]), Naruto then rants about how he despises Percy because Percy is something that Naruto wishes he could be. And that is an exception. Percy is a person who wasn't even suppose to be born, a child that broke a promise, and yet he has happiness. Yet Naruto is the same, a child of a broken promise, and he is looked upon by most gods (mainly Zeus) as a wretched spawn that should not of happened. Annabeth comes and helps Percy and then says she figured out who's son Naruto is. She says it's between Hera and Artemis, and due to Artemis vowing to be a virgin, and still being one, it was Hera. However, Naruto then corrects her and says she was close but he is Artemis's son, through artificial insemenation and a his mom had a c-section, keeping her virginity. It is reveal that Zeus refuses Naruto his rightful cabin and is the reason that naruto has been there for 12 years, he's confined there, not allowed to leave or Zeus would strike him down or something. After the capture the flag game, Percy gets a letter from Thalia (given by Hermes) that says to be on guard, Artemis is acting strangely. Shortly, at the winter solstice/gods meeting, Naruto confronts Zeus infront of the other gods and they get into an argument. During the argument, a messanger come in saying there is a large sand monster has been spotted in the Arizona deserts. Turns out this is why Artemis is acting weird, because the Bijuu are somehow being sent to their world. Zeus then sends Naruto on a quest to destroy them, if he succeeds then Zeus says he'll accept Naruto.

Alright, i think i've given enough, and you don't even have to follow all that to the dot, the important parts are 1)Naruto is not accepted by Zeus and some others 2)Naruto is Artemis's son 3) Bijuu are somehow coming to their world

[1] Naruto father is still Minato Namikaze, just he somehow ended up in that world. before his death (possibly by Zeus, just now thought of that) he left Naruto a scroll of techniques, on it is a rip off of Kushina's chakra chains.


End file.
